The Clarion Call
by ashangel101010
Summary: Sequel to "The Lovers, The Dreamers, and Me" story. The Pardoner poses a very important question.


The Clarion Call

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Scarborough Fair/Canticle by Simon & Garfunkel

* * *

 _You're dreaming._

He flails in his dark sheets like he's having one of his nightmares and quickly smashes onto the cold floor. Half his sheets are wrapped around his head, blinding him to whoever has walked into his quarters.

"Kylo." _ARMITAGE!_ He tears the sheets from his head with a mighty rip and sees that Armitage has a toddler on his hip. The toddler is blessed with a full head of black hair. His lips and nose are delightfully balanced, while his green eyes are quite large. And looking at him like a curious pale tusk cat.

"…You're Yun-Shuno." He finally realizes, and She smiles patiently.

"We are one and the same, Matt." She then gives the toddler a quick peck on his forehead, but the toddler is more interested at staring at him.

"Where did you get that baby?"

"He's our son." Kylo blanches. _Did She have sex with me when I was paralyzed? But I only remember Her mouth kissing the tip—_

"He's from another universe." She delivers him from a stroke, but sends him right into a panic attack.

"You're going to return him to his parents?" She smiles cryptically and rocks the stolen child back and forth; Her narrow hips sway soothingly in Her tight, red oozhith.

 _Focus!_ He scolds himself and averts his innocent eyes.

"Please, return the child to his parents in his PROPER universe. It's wrong—" She turns away from him and walks to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Taking Eos to someone who will care for him while we _talk_." She purrs throatily; Kylo feels his blood go further south.

Once She leaves, it finally occurs to him that perhaps it would be best if he got up from the floor and put on some clothes, but, in a color change, She strolls back in with Her mismatched hands folded demurely. But Her green eyes cry sin.

"Would you like some help?" She offers her green tattooed hand, and he manages to bite back a tasteless retort. He shakes his head and stands up; the sheets slither down his chest and strategically hide his crotch.

"You did take…Eos back to his parents I hope." She smiles and flashes Her slightly crooked teeth.

"What is _wrong_?" _You taking a child from his parents, who turn out to be us from another universe, is what's wrong!_ Righteousness dances on his tongue, but he sees the ponderous inclination of Her head.

"You meant that philosophically." He realizes, feeling like he's been struck by lightning. "It's… _wrong_ is something morally…unjust."

"Then, what is _unjust_?" He nearly rolls his eyes. _Oh Force, it's like all of those faux-philosophy lessons with Skywalker. His philosophy was all about why the Dark Side was evil, the Light was good, and the Force was the only real "God" in the universe. He never went into the gray._

"Something not based on fairness. And, please, don't ask any more questions regarding definitions. You're a God; you should know the answer." He curtly remarks, which causes Her to pout. _If She asks another question, I'll kiss her. No, no! I can't do that to Armitage!_

"We are one and the same, Kylo." She draws closer like She'll kiss him. He draws his right foot behind his left about to take a step back.

"What's with all the questions?" Her eyes turn black as night. He expects Her to cackle and point a red finger at him _"To make you think, you traitor!"_

"But Snoke had you murder your fellow Padawans. I thought it _funny_ how you found child-kidnapping more abhorrent than child-murder." She leers at him like a dragon ready to burn a mouthy knight.

"I…" He looks away to collect his wits for a moment. "Snoke didn't compel me. I chose to do that, and I acknowledge that I'm being a complete…hypocrite."

"Oh, Ben," She sighs cruelly his old name; that name looms over him like Snoke. "I don't think you're a complete hypocrite. I know you're confused, particularly sexually since I am bearing my chest to you."

And bear She does, with a quick pull on the top of her dress, and flashes Her pert nipples at him.

"Are you going to seduce me?" _Please say "no."_ He beseeches with his pitiful brown eyes.

"It seemed rude for me to be fully dressed, while you're _not_." Her eyes land on his naked chest with its black peach fuzz. He blushes. _I was going to wax that when I had the time._

"I doubt your partial nudity will solve all my problems." Particularly, the urgent one between his legs. "And what was with that dream of Armitage meeting…her?"

Her black eyes turn a deep forest green. "You were dreaming of the present."

 _The present!? So it happened! And now Armitage is heading to New Alderaan! Should I comm him and beg him not to go? I can say Kylo had a vision where he saw him dying on New Alderaan. Yes, yes, that could work with a tearful Matt! I doubt he'll ignore Matt on the verge of tears!_

"So you're going to lie to me." Icicles form over the forest. "You could be very good at it if you were the Prince."

"Are you mad at me?" She isn't frowning, and Her cheeks remain moon-white, but her eyes make him shiver.

"Perhaps, but I have never found anger particularly useful. I _can_ get angry, but I would prefer not to." Something akin to malice clogs his heart and cuts off the blood going to his brain.

"You can't be a God if you can't control your feelings." His eyes widen with shock at his own gall. _Stupid Solo side! She's going to be so—_

She bursts into laughter and clutches at her sides. For minutes, he watches Her, consumed by her fit, shake, squeak, hoot, and even snort. He believes any minute She'll fall to the floor and roll around like a Loth cat on spice.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" _Force, She sounds like She's climaxing!_ He squeezes his eyes shut and thinks about freezing Hoth and the squawking of Gungans.

"You know you, the ones from other universes, would have had your way with me by now." She levels him a tawny gaze, reminding him of the good Corellian brandy that he would pilfer from Han. He swallows and irritates his suddenly dry throat.

"I can't accept that you and Armitage are one and the same. You're just too….powerful. You enter my dreams, steal children from other universes, and you have more eye colors than him. I think you're just using Armitage as a physical form like a mask because no one can put up with a creature with a thousand eyes!" He trembles with anger and fear for calling Her out. Because what God likes mortals questioning them?

"I accept who I am, but you can't even do that for yourself. I have called you Kylo, Matt, and Ben, and you responded to all of them." She sighs through Her beautifully average nose. " _They're_ all you, but I doubt you want them all. So my final question is this: who are you?"

"I-I!" She waves her red hand, and he loses the ability to speak.

"I want you to think hard, unlike Snoke, about your answer." She returns to the door with Her top still down and Her pale, freckled back to him. Through the power of Organa stubbornness, he calls out to Her.

"How will I reach you?"

Her red hair catches the mystical light and sets him on fire.

"I'm on New Alderaan with your mother."

* * *

 **Author's Comments:** There are no links this time.

In other universes, Kylo would be having sex with Armitage/Yun-Shuno. In other universes, I would be writing that porn with very little plot. But, alas, I'm from this universe where I prefer to explore identity issues and tormenting Kylo because his relationship with Armitage started with Armitage believing that Kylo was Matt and Kylo never correcting it. And then, it evolved into Matt possibly being a part of Ben that refuses to die. So much confusion in Kylo, but he's not alone in that torment.

Speak of the real Dark Lord, Darth Vader is going to be in the next one-shot and he's going to meet up with Yun-Shuno again.


End file.
